


now you got me all choked up

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindfolds, Crack, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, One Shot Collection, Private Investigators, Shorts, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Spooky, Touching, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of QuakeDevil short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Title from 'Luck' by American Authors

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Detective AU' for mocking-point

3\. ***** 'Touch; Blindfold; Kiss' for lark-cale

4\. 'Ghostbusters AU' for evolution-of-magic

5\. "WTH was that noise?" for dwynn_5002

6\. 'Toasted marshmallows' for mocking-point

7\. 'Soulmate AU' for mocking-point

8\. ***** 'Lazy morning in bed' for dwynn_5002


	2. 'Private Detective AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Private Investigators, Detective AU, Crack

“I don’t think you understand the nature of what I do, Mr. Murdock…” Daisy said with a laugh. “But finding tomato thieves isn’t generally it.” 

“You don’t understand!” His shoulders slumped. “I KNOW it’s probably not the biggest deal to you, but when you pride yourself on being alert…” 

“I’m sure it IS irritating…but have you thought about maybe…bringing the plant inside at night?” 

“Look. I KNOW it’s Frank. Okay? I know it’s Frank Castle. All the evidence points to him and…”

She sighed, taking pity on him. And also, he was a fox, so maybe that had something to do with it. “Let me see your evidence…” 


	3. *'Touch; Kiss; Blindfold' for lark-cale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Teasing, Smut, Kissing, Blindfolds

Daisy jolted at the first brush of his fingertips. His lips pressed against hers, swallowing the sounds she was making as he slowly explored every plane and curve of her body. 

The blindfold was in danger of falling off because she was apparently a thrasher when it came to Matt’s fingers. How the touches were either feather light or just the right amount of pressure to ensure her pleasured moans were heard by everyone in his building.

“Shhh…” his voice was just a whisper, and yet it still caressed her skin lightly, causing a shiver as his fingers moved down the line of her torso to her hips and thighs. Finally skating between them to touch her where she needed him the most. 


	4. 'Ghostbusters AU' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Fusion AU, Ghostbusters

“Oh my god, what IS that thing?” Daisy stood, appalled at the giant marshmallow man currently terrorizing Hell’s Kitchen. “What did you do, Matt?” 

He grit his teeth and rubbed his hand over his face. “Staypuft Marshmallow man…” he muttered. 

“The what?”

“The Staypuft Marshmallow man. I couldn’t clear my mind, so I thought about something I remembered from my childhood…something that couldn’t ever hurt us…” 

Daisy set her jaw, shaking her head. “It’s like…a billion feet tall and is currently crushing midtown with his marshmallowy goodness!” 


	5. "WTH was that noise?" for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Spooky

Matt frowned, listening. “I don’t know.” 

“I don’t really like the sound of that…” Daisy muttered, reaching for his hand. Matt always knew what all the sounds were. Be it a crying kid or the haunting chimes of the ice cream truck a few blocks over.

“Me either,” he admitted, rising and walking towards the window, away from her so he could hear better, presumably. “What did it sound like to you?” 

“Screaming…but…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “But…”

“Worse…” he filled in for her. Or answered. Or corrected. She wasn’t sure. Any or all…she didn’t like the odds. 


	6. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Daisy blew lightly on the marshmallow before offering it to Matt. “Open…” she said with a grin. 

He did, but not wide enough, because he ended up with a smear of sticky marshmallow all over his mouth. 

“Nice,” he said, laughing as he tried to wipe it off with his thumb. 

“Let me get that for you.” Daisy smacked his hand away, leaning forward to run her tongue along his top lip. 


	7. 'Soulmates AU' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Timer Identifying Soulmates

Daisy was well aware that her timer was counting down. But it couldn’t have come at a worse time. She was currently running from two Hydra goons, down a street in Hell’s Kitchen. 

Hopefully, her soulmate wasn’t one of the two goons, she thought. 

And that was the last coherent thought she had for a while since at that precise moment, she was tackled from the side. 

Her timer beeped and she gazed up into a masked face. “Whoa…” she muttered. 

“Not now,” Mask whispered, leaping up and swiftly kicking one of the Hydra goons in the jaw. Daisy rose to help him, and together, they dispatched both of them, leaving them in a heap on the sidewalk while she phoned them in. 

“Wait, dude!” She called after him as he straight up parkoured up between two buildings. "You’re my soulmate, I need to get your contact information!“ 

Something fluttered down to the sidewalk. A card. With a number written on the back. 

Sighing, she pocketed it.


	8. *"Lazy mornings in bed' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Lazy mornings, Morning Sex

Matt’s fingers brushed across Daisy’s belly, tickling her, but not enough to make her do anything more than smile. 

“Good morning,” he murmured, his lips moving over her skin as he ducked under the blankets. There, they found her belly, her hip, her thigh…

Daisy sighed and spread her legs to give him more room to move between them. “Good morning to you…”

“Are you staying?” he asked, pressing kisses up the inside of her thigh. “We can go get breakfast.” 

“Mmmm, you drive a hard bargain, Matt…” Her head rested back against the pillow. “I guess I’ll stay.” 

His lips found her seconds later, warm and slick and ready. 


End file.
